Whisper the Moon
by Kittylace
Summary: The October wind brings to me the secrets of the night, “Whisper the Moon,” it says before blowing away In search for another lonely soul. (A Remus is bitten fic)


"Its my turn!"

"No it isn't, you went first last time!"

Nina Lupin smiled as she looked out into the yard where two boys were busy fighting over who was going to be the first one to climb to the top of the ancient oak that grew next to the door. The sunlight that managed to fight its way through the branches shone of their blond hair, making it gleam like spun gold in the morning.

"Rom, Rem, stop fighting or you're both coming in!" she called out the window. Immediately, the twins turn identical gazes upon her. Nina almost laughed at the mischief that shone in them, as if wanting to half try and see if she was bluffing. Finally, the slightly taller of the two boy looked at his brother.

"You can go first I suppose. But I'll still climb higher than you!"

Nina rolled her eyes and wandered back to the twins room to finish packing. Kyle had got it into his mind that the boys would like to go camping, which was probably true, so Nina filled a small bag with two sets of pajamas, clean shorts and tee shirts, a flashlight (they could fight over that later), a little muggle video game (for whoever didn't get the flashlight), and toothbrushes.

"Momma?"

She turned, "Yes Rom?"

"I dont feel good."

Nina frowned and bent down, feeling the boys forehead. "You dont have a temperature."

He sniffed, "I got a bad feeling in my belly."

"That's just nerves, sweetie," Nina laughed.

"Rom sick?" the other boy, the one who had let his brother go first, asked as he came into the room.

"He's just a little nervous about camping."

"It'll be fun!" Remus bounded over to the bunk beds that the twins shared and quickly climbed to the top. "Can we make... what did Daddy call them? Smoes?"

"Smores," Nina laughed again. "I'm sure we can. We'll have a campfire and tell ghost stories and everything."

Romulus looked at his mother solomnly, "Rem dousnt like ghost stories. They give him nightmares."

"No they dont!"

"Yes they do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Boys!" Nina sighed and lifted Rom up beside his brother. "Now, luv, I want you to be behave tonight. No playing near the fire, no fighting in the tents, and DO NOT wander off without telling your father or I where you're going. Understand?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now go and get your toothbrushes."

Nina laughed as Remus lept from the top bunk and raced Rom out of the room. Stretching, she stood up and wandered out into the kitchen, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. The two hands, Romulus and Remus, were between bathroom and arguing. Kyle's hand was between work and home. She watched it slowly move to home and heard his voice from the front parlor.

"Daddy!" Kyle Lupin was soon smothered my two hyper active bundles of joy.

"When are we leaving?

"Mommy said we can have a fire!"

"We're sleeping outside?"

"I want some Smoes!"

He laughed and put the two boys down, "Do you have your things packed?"

"Yes."

"Well, bring your suitcase out here and we'll go."

"Yay!" they bounded out of the room.

"Remind me why we had twins."

Nina laughed as she gave her husband a hug, "As I recall, we didn't have a choice but I think we'll survive."

He rolled his eyes as the boys drug the suitcase between them.

"... and he was never heard from again."

Nina looked at Kyle as the small boys huddled against her, "Bedtime now, boys."

Rom and Remus looked at her alarmed.

"But we cant go to bed, the Goober will eat us!"

Remus nodded, "Yea! And he'll devour us too."

"That's the same thing stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!"

Kyle chuckled and stood up, stretching, "Now, no fighting and off to bed with you two."

The boys stood up sulkily and made their way to the tent. Glancing over his shoulder, Romulus leaned closer to his brother, "Lets go find the Goober! Then that way we can kill it and it wont come and eat us!"

Remus looked concerned, "I dont know. It sound dangerous."

"It is! But we'll be heroes!" and with that, he looked over his shoulder and headed deeper into the woods. Torn, Remus stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. "Are you coming?"

"Yea," taking the flashlight out of his pocket, he turned it on and ran in after his

brother. 

It was darker than they had expected it to be. The trees grew closer together, blocking out the light of the full moon that hung bright in the sky. Strange noises sounded all around them and soon, bother were wondering if this was such a good idea.

"Maybe we should go back," said Remus nervously as a branch snapped in the bushes nearby.

"Yea," Rom nodded his agreement and turned around as a low growl came from the side of them. They froze, trembling slightly. There was something there, something watching them from the brush. "Rem?"

"What?"

"This was a bad idea."

"No it wasn't. We can go tomorrow," they turned around and began to go back just as something large and dark erupted from beside them. They screamed and ran. There was a monster, something with glowing yellow eyes and teeth as white as death, running after them. Remus, who's legs were longer, soon was just a bit infront of his sibling.

Sweat dripped into his eyes when he heard a startled yell from behind. Stopping he turned and saw that Rom had tripped. Suddenly, the creature was on him. What Remus saw that night was etched into his memory forever, the teeth, the blood, that staring look in his twins eyes that told him that they no longer saw anything.

Breathing heavily, Remus took a step back and a twig snapped beneath his foot. The monster looked up, blood dripping from his jaws and he began to advance slowly on his prey. Glancing one last time at Rom, Remus spun around and took off towards a tree with low-hanging branches.

The creature's breath was on his neck as he grabbed a limb and pulled himself up. He almost lost his grip when powerful jaws closed over his leg, making him scream in pain and suprise. He kicked out with his other foot and by pure luck, managed to catch it in the eyes. With a howl of pain, the monster let go and Remus quickly climbed high out of reach.

He could still see Rom's motionless body lying on the forest floor not too far away, a dark pool forming around him. Something was missing, there was an ache in his chest that made him want to just let go, to fall out of the tree and let the beast get him. He didn't want to be alone!

Just as he was about to jump, he heard voices in the distance. The beast looked towards the light and sound of many footsteps and ran in the other direction, but not before the first human walked into the clearing.

"Werewolf!" came the cry and a bolt of red light shot towards the monster.

"Oh. God."

His mother's blond head had swiveled around and her eyes had fallen upon her son's still form and with a strangled yell, she ran forward and gather the dead body in her arms.

"Nina?" asked Kyle Lupin, his face pale and hands shaking.

"Its Rom. Oh God, its Rom!" she wept, holding the boy close to her, not looking into his empty eyes.

"Remus!" his father called out, eyes frantically searching the clearing.

But Remus didn't answer, he watched as his mother gathered his brother up and lifted him, the dead boys arm flopping lifelessly out. He didn't want to go on. He should have been like that. He should be with his brother. Rom was somewhere all alone now!

"In the tree!" one of the strangers yelled, pointing at him.

With something that sounded like a sob, his father ran to the tree and began to climb. When he was even with the boy he touched him softly, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"It killed Rom!" whispered Remus.

"Come on, lets go down," Kyle Lupin helped his son out of the tree. "He's hurt, bleeding from something."

Nina didn't move, rocking the son that no longer could feel his mother's arms around him. 

"It bit me," Remus was numb, clutching to his father.

The man exchanged a look with one of the other people in the clearing, "Are you sure?"

Remus nodded.

His father held him close and kissed the small boy's head, heart breaking. It wasn't always passed, lycanthropy. One of the other men took Rom from his mother and gave him to his partner who wrapped the child in a sheet. Nina sobbed as she came over to Remus.

"I love you, Remus," she said before she was led off.

"Come on, we're going to Mungo's okay? Then we'll go home."

"What about Rom?" asked Remus, beginning to panic. "They're taking him away! They're taking him away!" He struggled in his father's arms.

To his suprise, Kyle Lupin had a hard time holding the boy back. Soon, Remus gave up his efforts and leaned limp against his father. Gathering him up, he carried him out of the wood. Then they were clear of the trees he glanced down at his son and felt his heart go cold.

The moonlight was reflecting gold in the small boys wide eyes


End file.
